


See my dreams all die

by wolfodder



Series: Almost Husbands [1]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 12:19:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,761
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4625127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wolfodder/pseuds/wolfodder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chanyeol loves the winter.</p>
            </blockquote>





	See my dreams all die

**Author's Note:**

> Also posted [here](http://wolfodder.livejournal.com/5415.html).

Chanyeol loves the winter.  
  
He loves running around in the snow and throwing snow balls and, really, anything that has to do with snow.  
  
His fiancee knows this. He also knows that Chanyeol loves wrapping up in warm clothes and wrapping himself around his Junmyeon to warm him up.  
  
Junmyeon is always so _cold_ , but he doesn't notice that himself. Chanyeol is always the one to point it out.  
  
He is walking out of the college building, snow peacefully falling to the ground in front of him, when he feels strong arms wrapping around his waist from behind, a chest connecting with his back. Junmyeon giggles at the warm feeling of his fiancee behind him. "Hi, Chanyeol," he says and leans into the touch.  
  
"Junmyeon-hyung, you need to wear more clothes! It's getting colder outside and you're already cold!" Chanyeol pouts at the older and squeezes his arms a little tighter around the shorter man as if to protect him from the cold or anything else that might come at them.  
  
Junmyeon can't help but laugh lightly at his fiancee's behavior. It's endearing, but the younger is constantly worrying, as if Junmyeon will freeze to death if his fiancee doesn't keep him warm. "I'm fine, Chanyeol, I don't feel cold. Not that I mind the attention, do give me more attention."  
  
This time Chanyeol is the one laughing. Pressing a kiss to Junmyeon's neck that makes a slight shiver pass through the older's body at the touch, he pulls away only to throw his arm around his fiancee's shoulders. Together they walk on the way to their shared apartment. "The fitting is tomorrow, right?" asks Chanyeol. Junmyeon hums in response. "And I won't get to see your tux before the wedding?" Junmyeon hums again, a soft "mhm" followed by a grin. "But what if you're really smoking hot and I look like a potato and we're not coordinated in our own wedding?"  
  
The scandalized look on Chanyeol's face makes Junmyeon laugh again. He leans into the tall man and pats his chest, which is sort of hard to find under Chanyeol's ridiculously fat coat. "Don't worry about that, honey, we'll figure it out. I have faith in you." He smiles up at the younger, and the fond look on Chanyeol's face makes him melt inwardly. He's so in love, and he can't believe he's getting married to someone as amazing as Park Chanyeol. Junmyeon has to stop walking and pull the taller down by the neck and kiss him.  
  
"I can't believe we're getting married in three months," he whispers excitedly against Chanyeol's lips.  
  
Chanyeol grins, kissing him back once and taking his hand. "I can," he tells him. "We were meant to be. I've even got my vows ready for you." The reply makes Junmyeon's heart flutter; he squeezes his fiancee's hand lovingly.  
  
They walk comfortably without speaking much more. The city is busy, people all around them on their way _somewhere_ , and the two of them are just going _home_.  
  
When they pass a flower shop, Chanyeol stops and looks at the flowers. Junmyeon stays with him, but Chanyeol urges him to go on. "I want to buy you flowers and it should be a surprise, just go on your way home and I'll catch up with you," he insists. Junmyeon shrugs and goes by himself.  
  
The road is a little slippery; without Chanyeol to hold on to, Junmyeon tries to walk carefully, but he's impatient and so he waddles away. He keeps his eyes fixed on the ground, watching his step as he goes, his mind still on Chanyeol and wondering which flowers his fiancee is buying him.  
  
It is too late when he hears Chanyeol call his name; he turns around, and a massive force makes contact with his body. As Junmyeon is sent flying, it is as if time slows down and his vision goes completely white for a few moments.  
  
Time moves normally when he lands with a crash, feeling like something is very not right with his body. He thinks he hears a scream, but it might be his imagination. Junmyeon opens his eyes slowly to see a bouquet of what he thinks are jasmine flowers fall to the ground. Then a familiar warmth is lifting his head up, and he looks up into the frantic eyes of his fiancee.  
  
"Someone please call for an ambulance!" Chanyeol shouts at the crowd that has gathered, then redirects his attention to Junmyeon. "Oh God, Junmyeon, oh God."  
  
"Jasmine, Chanyeol, really? It's not - _ah_ \- our wedding yet," Junmyeon jokes weakly, wincing as the pain sets in. It's too much, really, but he'd like for Chanyeol not to worry so much. It can't be _that_ bad.  
  
The younger man shakes his head. "No, you're right, it isn't. That's why you have to live, okay? So we can get married and live a long life together in a big, nice house like we wanted to, right?" Chanyeol is speaking hurriedly, and Junmyeon takes a moment to understand what his fiancee is saying.  
  
"I'm dying?" he whispers, and Chanyeol bursts into tears. One of his large hands is stroking Junmyeon's hair, but it feels as if the taller is trying to savor the feeling. It feels so unreal, and Junmyeon is certain he must be dreaming.  
  
"There was a car and it - oh God, Junmyeon, _shit_ , this isn't happening-" Chanyeol lets out a sob, and Junmyeon wants to take his hand and hold it, but realizes that he's unable to move. The reality of the situation is starting to set in now and increasing panic replaces the confused and hazy feeling he had earlier. He thinks his fiancee is saying something about waiting for an ambulance and something about the hospital, but all that is on his mind is _I can't feel my legs._  
  
And why does he suddenly feel so _cold_?  
  
He doesn't know how to put it in words. It's not something he wants to say because Chanyeol has always been there to warm him up. Now Junmyeon feels cold for the first time since he met Chanyeol and he doesn't want to say it. "Chanyeol," he ends up saying in a choked voice. "I'm- I'm sorry- but I'm so cold..."  
  
"No- no no no no _no_ , please, Junmyeon, just hold on," Chanyeol whispers through the tears that seem to never stop streaming down his face. "I love you so much, Kim Junmyeon, you _can't leave me_ , we're getting married in three months."  
  
"I love you too- but we might have to cancel that, Yeol..." Junmyeon was trying to joke but it all just becomes sad and scary and he has to heave for a single breath. "Yeol... I'm scared..."  
  
"It's okay, Jun, I'm here, I'm here..." Chanyeol is rambling and his tears are running down onto Junmyeon's forehead. Junmyeon feels familiar arms wrap around him but they don't feel warm anymore. Still, there's some comfort in it because it's still _Chanyeol_. He's still feeling weaker by the second but time always moved a little slower when he was with the younger.  
  
"Chanyeol, I'm dying," he says, and now he isn't sure of who he's really speaking to, but it feels like a confirmation either way. Like saying that there's no way out of it. Like acceptance. "Don't- don't stop talking to me, okay? You told me- you had your vows ready... Can I hear them?"  
  
He hears Chanyeol sob softly one more time. Then there's a sharp intake of breath, and the tall, handsome, adorable man who Junmyeon is so in love with starts to speak. Junmyeon has trouble processing his words, but the voice is familiar and soothing despite the fact that Chanyeol is still crying, and he supposes that the crying makes sense. _Beautiful, beautiful Chanyeol._ He whispers it now, quietly so that he won't disturb his fiancee's vows.  
  
He hears Chanyeol speak and some of the words make their way into his head. Memories of their first meeting. Chanyeol tripping over his feet when he asked Junmyeon out. And later, Sunday mornings spent cuddling in bed, lazily touching each other _everywhere_. Chanyeol speaks of his love for Junmyeon and Junmyeon feels sorry that he has to leave, wishing that he could hear the vows another way and hear all of them, the emotion behind them. Junmyeon loves Chanyeol so much but his vision is blurring and he gasps for air, making Chanyeol stop talking in order to worry about him.  
  
"Jun?" he whispers. "Jun, stay with me." Junmyeon wants to answer but he finds himself incapable of uttering any words, only weak gasps. He can't move his eyelids either and his vision is not only blurry now, but also darkening. Soon he can't see anything and it feels like he's no longer a person, only a body, only capable of hearing Chanyeol's frantic whispers. Whispers that gradually turn into sobs and terrible, terrible cries of anguish at the realization that Chanyeol's fiancee is gone.  
  
It's like he's no longer a person. Like Kim Junmyeon is no more. Only a memory.  
  
Soon, he can't hear the sobs either.  
  
  
-  
  
  
"Chanyeol, please come out. The weather is really nice and you need some fresh air," Baekhyun pleads through the door.  
  
"I don't want to."  
  
At this time, he would have been out with Junmyeon and their friends, enjoying the snow, but Junmyeon is gone now. Now he hides in his room under copious amounts of blankets with a book that he can't make himself read. The book was Junmyeon's. He holds it in his hands, simply stroking the cover and thinking of Junmyeon.  
  
He thinks a lot about Junmyeon. That's not something that ever really changed.  
  
Their wedding rings are stored in a tiny box, placed in a deep closet, unused.  
  
The driver of the car that had hit Junmyeon apologized so much, in tears, giving his condolences, that Chanyeol had to forgive him if only a little. It doesn't matter anymore, anyway. Junmyeon is gone whatever he does or doesn't do.  
  
Sometimes he repeats it to himself. _Junmyeon is gone._ Like he has to remind himself.  
  
"Chanyeol, come on, you've been in there for a week," says Baekhyun. It's true; after the funeral Chanyeol locked himself in his room and hasn't come out since. His friends come with food for him but he doesn't come out.  
  
"No, I don't want to."  
  
Winter is a cold, harsh reminder of Chanyeol's inability to warm up his ex-fiancee when he needed it the most.  
  
Chanyeol hates the winter now.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry. This was the point of the entire fic to begin with.


End file.
